Good Old Days
by Vincent Bogard
Summary: Primer capítulo de K.O.F: principio y fin. Las viejas glorias vuelven una última vez...pero Terry no es del todo sincero con nadie.


Dojo Kyokugen. Southtown.

Burn…Knuckle!!!

El golpe recibido lanzó al experto luchador Ryo Sakazaki, conocido y temido ahora como Mr Karate, varios metros atrás hasta chocar contra la pared. Su legendaria máscara roja de Tengu ocultaba una cara descompuesta tanto por la ira como por el boqueo momentáneo que realizaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Era el mismo golpe que había encajado en infinidad de sesiones de entrenamiento contra su más legendario amigo y rival. Alzó la mirada y lo vio frente a él, con las arrugas en las mejillas fruto de la edad y su permanente sonrisa, con el largo pelo rubio ondeando atrás y delante por el movimiento ininterrumpido de su postura defensiva, con sus inseparables vaqueros desvencijados, con una chaqueta marrón de aviador. Ese hombre tan informal, tan indisciplinado, era el luchador más legendario de cuantos hubieran pasado por Southtown.

¡Venga Ryo! ¿Tan pronto estás fuera de juego? Veo que el título de Mr Karate no puede hacer que te crezcan agallas, ¿eh? – Las burlas de Terry Bogard eran una constante en su conducta bravucona, y como siempre lograban exasperar incluso al más veterano del combate, haciendo que este se volviera más emocionante por segundos.

Robert García, antiguo compañero de barrabasadas de Ryo, y Yuri, hermana pequeña de este, observaban desde una distancia prudencial los siempre espectaculares entrenamientos de estos viejos luchadores pues sabían que eran un despliegue de técnica, y fuerza comparable a las finales de los más encarnizados torneos.

Sin previo avisto, Ryo lanzó un potente puñetazo al rostro de Terry, quien se protegió de inmediato. No obstante, el golpe resultó tan tremendo que no pudo mantener la defensa, facilitando así que una onda de energía le alcanzara de lleno, siendo esta vez él el proyectado hacia atrás. Mr Karate, sin dejar pasar apenas un latido cargó sobre su oponente con un espectacular salto. Sin embargo, el lobo hambriento aguardó hasta el último instante para ejecutar su famoso Rising Tuckle. Con el impulso, Ryo salió despedido por los aires mientras Terry, de nuevo en pie, concentraba toda su fuerza en su puño derecho

Power… - Robert y Yuri comprendieron al instante. Nada más caer al suelo, su amigo y hermano respectivamente, seria alcanzado por el más legendario golpe de su rival –

Terry golpeó en el suelo y nada ocurrió. Ryo aterrizó con un gran estruendo, consciente de que, si hubiera sido un combate real, el Power Geyser le habría alcanzado.

Levanta, amigo – dijo el ganador ofreciéndole la mano

Ryo se quitó la máscara y, a regañadientes, estrechó el brazo de su amigo casi a la altura del codo. Los músculos de ambos se contrajeron cuando Terry alzó a su amigo.

¡Bueno! Me tengo que ir – Dijo Yuri – Rock me está esperando. Hasta luego tío Terry.

Nos vemos preciosa – Terry, Robert, y Ryo la vieron marchar en silencio, recordando todos los viejos tiempos, los buenos tiempos, cuando se reunieron todos por primera vez, en el King Of Fighters '94. "Cuanto ha llovido desde entonces" pensó el americano.

Esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro, ¿eh? – afirmó Robert mientras salían todos del dojo.

Desde luego – corroboró Ryo a la par que se desanudaba el cinturón y se desembarazaba de las muñequeras.

Por cierto, estuve en Corea visitando a los Kim y no sé qué ha pasado por aquí en los últimos meses – decía Terry mientras aceptaba el vaso de agua que Robert le ofrecía – ¿Ha habido noticias?

Si – dijo Ryo – y tristes. Iori murió el pasado Noviembre.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero no se había retirado con Mature a mantener el sello de Orochi? – quiso saber Terry para quien Iori, a pesar de sus neuras, siempre había sido un guerrero admirable.

Según ella, después de derrotar finalmente a Kyo, nada parecía tener sentido para él. Robert explicaba la situación mientras daba vueltas a su anillo de casado – Se pasaba el día deambulando como un fantasma: no comía, apenas hablaba, claro que nunca fue muy hablador. Parecía haber perdido las ganas de vivir – Se interrumpió para dar un sorbo de agua y Ryo continuó con la historia

Mature esperaba que el hijo que tendrían le ayudaría a reponer su ya de por sí mermada cordura…- a medida que hablaba, la cara de Ryo se ensombrecía y la voz tanto de él como de Robert se iba tornando más y más lúgubre- Tuvo un aborto, y Iori ni se enteró.

Terry, incrédulo, no pudo sino apretar los dientes hasta que chirriaron y cerrar los puños con tanto ímpetu que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Maldito bastardo…- el luchador escupió las palabras como si tuviera a Yagami frente a frente - ¿Qué pasó después?

Se marchó del santuario - Sentenció Robert – se marchó y removió cielo y tierra hasta encontrar a Yamazaki, y cuando lo hizo, le mató. – Terry se mordió el labio inferior hasta que comenzó a sangrar. No sentía ninguna simpatía por Yamazaki. Lo odiaba casi. Pero de ahí a…

Si Iori hubiera estado en forma y a pleno rendimiento, habría sobrevivido fácilmente del duelo – ahora volvía a ser Ryo el narrador – pero no lo estaba

Y… ¿Cómo está Mature? – Terry no vio necesidad en seguir indagando sobre la muerte de dos seres tan despreciables como Yamazaki y Yagami

Vice la visita todos los dias, al igual que Kyo. Cuando Iori se marchó, Mature descubrió una carta escrita por él. Bueno, más que una carta…una nota. En ella, tan sólo había escrita una palabra "Perdóname"

Y no sólo eso – interrumpió de nuevo Robert – al parecer Mature está de ocho meses y según se dice, la niña es Yagami

Al menos, Iori hizo algo bueno – comentó Terry aliviado – el equilibrio con los Kusanagi no se romperá. ¿Y que tal se lo ha tomado Kyo?

Imagínate. Se siente culpable porque piensa que de no haber perdido, Iori nunca habría caído en la demencia.

¡Eso no puede saberse! Supongamos qu el ganador hubiera sido Kyo. Iori podría haberse vuelto loco por ello igualmente.

Lamento tener que dejar esta charla a medias, Terry, pero tengo cosas que hacer – Anunció robert para poder escabullirse de una nada agradable conversación - ¡Nos vemos!

Yo tengo clase en unos minutos, y luego he quedado para cenar con King – dijo Ryo quien, poniendose su clásico Kimono naranja se encaminaba de nuevo a la entrada del Dojo- ¿Te apetece unirte a mi clase Terry? Los niños estarían encantados

No, gracias. Seguro que encontraría mil fallos en tus técnicas, ti te cabrearías, volveríamos a pelear y te dejaría en evidencia ante tus pupilos – rieron ambos luchadores

Capullo – le espetó el Karateka – Jajajaja

Supongo que me pasaré a ver a Richard y a Billy. Dale recuerdos a King – dijo Terry

Vuelve cuando quieras, amigo

Descuida –

El luchador callejero se dirigió a la salida del recinto, mientras su compañero le miraba desde lejos "Me estas ocultando algo Terry. Algo te carcome por dentro"

- ¡¡¡Bueno niños, hoy vengo de mala leche y os voy a hacer sudar!!!


End file.
